megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockman.EXE 6.5 - Cold Shadows
Rockman.EXE 6.5 - Cold Shadows takes place between the events of MegaMan Battle Network 6 and 7 (if they make another one). Its gameplay is decidingly similar to the other installments, using strategic gameplay and battle chips. The battlefield is now extended to a five-by-ten arena instead of the traditional three-by-six. The Memory System Unlike previous installments, you do not have to beat a Netnavi in a battle in order to use thier Double Soul or Cross Fusion. The new Memory System lets you fuse with a Netnavi if you've experienced great friendship or memories with said Netnavi. You can still have friendly fights with those Netnavis if you request. Netnavis Bakeneko.EXE Bakeneko.EXE is a feline-themed Netnavi. Adventurous and free-willed, he usually leaves to explore the Net. His operator, a young girl named Jasmine Purrmew, is used to this. He always comes back, after all. Bakeneko is quite skilled in melee combat and is usually quick on his feet, but his ranged skill is limited. However, he also has a Steal Battlefield chip equipped with him. Cat's Memory *Strength type, weak to Blade *Nondimming elementless chips can be charged for increased damage but decreased range *Charge Shot: Feral Scratch A short-range attack that does immense damage to the enemies it hits. *Drive: Relentless Mew Short-range, but if it hits, attacks the target five times for immense damage. Enemies can interrupt this. Gemini.EXE Gemini.EXE is actually two NetNavis, each belonging to the twins Romeo and Rumia. Gemini.1.EXE is the male one. He's quite strong and stubborn, and while he is more powerful he is a little less intelligent. He likes to boast about his strength. Gemini.2.EXE is the other, female NetNavi. She is argumentative with her counterpart to the point of extremity. She's the more strategic fighter. Twin's Memory *Either Strength type with a weakness to Blade attacks, or Strategy type with a weakness to Wind attacks. *Non-dimming Fire chips can be charged for increased damage (1) *Non-dimming Ice chips can be charged for increased range (2) *Charge Shot: Switcheroo An attack that lets you switch modes. Has a faster charge time, but can only be done once each turn. Either unleashes Wild Swing for better damage, or Homing Laser for an auto-hit on enemies. *Drive: Double Team This attack hits regardless of the enemy's position. Starts off with a homing laser, then hurls self into the air to grab the opponent, throws it back down, then fires two consecutive beams of fire and ice elements at the target. WaveMan.EXE WaveMan is a Netnavi based on the element of water. He is a Navi based on an old sea captain who takes matters seriously in life-and-death situations. His operator, nicknamed Erythri due to his love of fine wine, is the exact opposite - a drunkard sea captain who relies on his navi more and more as time passes forward. Wave's Memory *Water type, weak to Electric *Can stand on water panels. If you are, water-elemental chips and the Cannonball chip can be used for increased damage, but the Water panel is used up. *Charge Shot: Whale Killer This attack fires a harpoon two squares forward to inflict great damage. It can also pierce an enemy's defenses. *Drive: Moby Dick The attack can only be used if a Water Panel exists on your side of the field. If there is, a whale will appear from that panel and then slam on the ground, damaging the enemies it hits, knocking them in a random direction and cracking the panel. If the opponent cannot move, they are paralyzed instead. CentaurMan.EXE Centaur Man, like his namesake, is a horse-based NetNavi that excels in archery. He has a fancy to parties of all sorts, but will attack any who threaten him. His operator, Spiritia Rose, is a horse-lover herself, and even owns an entire stable. Horse's Memory *Blade type, weak to Wind *Megaman cannot flinch during battle and is immune to status ailments. *Charge Shot: Sniper Arrow An attack that fires a silvery arrow that hits the nearest enemy in your row for great damage. It travels speedily. *Drive: Untimely Myth Charges at the enemy, knocking him into a black hole for great damage. He then appears from a white hole behind you, and then you backkick him for equal damage as before back into the White Hole. The enemy thn appears back where they were a few seconds later, giving you time to set up traps and heal up. SplashWoman.EXE SplashWoman is a playful Netnavi that is semiaquatic. Despite her mermaid-esque appearance, she can travel on land panels in a wheelchair vehicle, though she is somewhat disabled. Her operator is male and works at an aquarium, and they have several arguments. Fish's Memory *Wind type, weak to Wood *Despite this type, only travels on water panels. *Your side fills with Water Panels, while the opponents lie on sand panels. *Water chips can be charged to 'raise the tide' for a few seconds, filling the front of the opponent's row with water panels. *Charge Shot: Blazing Trident Fires off a trident-like laser. Once it reaches the middle coloumn, it stops, splits and spreads out. This is a wind-elemental attack. *Drive: Poseidon Call Summons a gigantic fish from your side of the field, which you ride on to inflict several blows on the opponent. Any virus that survives the attack flinches instantly. An undodgable attack. Category:Fan games